Caleb Michaelson
Caleb Way Bexter (Bristol, 4 de abril de 1992) é um cantor e compositor inglês de pop rock / rock alternativo. Alcançou notoriedade internacional em 2012 com seu single de estreia "The Big Ones", e subsequente álbum debut "Rebirth". É treinado em canto popular pela Academia de Música de Nova Iorque, e atualmente se especializa em composição. Vencedor de prêmios que incluem dois GOM Awards e três Grammy Awards, Caleb já vendeu até hoje mais de 8 milhões de discos mundialmente, e é um dos artistas mais jovens a ter seu single de estreia no top 5 da Billboard Hot 100. Biografia Caleb nasceu em Bristol, filho de Aaron e Lianne Way. É o filho do meio, depois da primogênita Beatrice Way e antes de seu irmão Dominic Way. Se apaixonou pela música desde os 5 anos, quando ganhou um violão de presente dos pais e começou a ter aulas. A família, no entanto, era bastante conservadora, e jamais aprovou que Caleb se tornasse um músico profissional, o que fragilizou muito sua relação com a família durante a adolescência. Caleb era descrito pelos professores como um aluno "esforçado e com bom rendimento, mas indisciplinado e questionador". Seu relacionamento com os outros alunos era igualmente dual: ora Caleb era um alvo fácil, ora um "garoto problema". Aos 13 anos, Caleb perdeu o irmão mais novo, vítima da leucemia, fato que o impulsionou a ir embora de casa de vez para morar com a irmã em Londres. Lá, já decidido a seguir a carreira na música definitivamente, pôde concluir seus estudos, e começou suas primeiras composições. Aos 16 anos, conheceu por acidente Roger Michael, dono da Academia de Música de Nova Iorque, em um festival de música que acontecia em Londres. Roger viu potencial em Caleb e o ofereceu auxílio para estudar nos Estados Unidos. Após ser aprovado no teste, Caleb se mudou para o Brooklyn, onde dividia sua rotina entre os estudos, o trabalho e as pequenas apresentações que fazia. Seu nome lentamente começou a se popularizar entre a fervilhante cena independente da cidade – "Michaelson" nasceu como uma brincadeira dos colegas de Caleb, que acreditavam que ele fosse filho de Roger Michael, por sua chegada repentina à Academia e proximidade com o dono. Aos 19 anos de idade, após enviar várias demos para gravadoras, ele por fim consegue um contrato com a Onyx Entertainment Records. Carreira 2012 - 2013: Rebirth A produção do primeiro álbum de Caleb começou no fim de 2011, quando ele se juntou à equipe de mixagem e produção da Onyx para regravar suas antigas demos. Com composições confessionais e emotivas, o álbum é inspirado na vida pessoal do cantor, bem como sua história com a depressão. Em junho de 2012, "The Big Ones" foi lançada como seu primeiro single, e inicialmente decolou para a terceira posição da Billboard Hot 100. Apesar da fraca estabilidade, o sucesso de críticas rendeu buzz suficiente para o lançamento de "Break Out", um mês depois. O álbum em si foi lançado apenas em agosto, estreiando em quinto lugar na parada de álbuns mundial e vendendo ao todo mais de 1 milhão e meio de cópias em todo o mundo. Uma extensiva turnê, intitulada "LIve After Death Tour", teve então início. Caleb deu a volta ao mundo duas vezes com esta turnê, sendo a segunda, mais curta, re-batizada como "Live After Death Tour: The Encore". Mais dois singles foram lançados a partir de Rebirth: "The Violets Song", de estilo mais pop e romântico, que rendeu seu primeiro videoclipe oficial, e "Sparks", uma power-ballad que se tornou um dos singles mais bem sucedidos de sua carreira. Um último single, "Anthem of the Invisible", teve seu lançamento previsto, mas uma grave crise na gravadora resultou em seu cancelamento. 2013 - 2014: Dynamite thumb|left|Caleb Michaelson no Jingle Ball 2013A exaustão da turnê, somada às experiências relatadas pelos fãs e o contato com outras culturas inspirou Caleb a criar seu segundo disco. Ele passou meses longe dos holofotes, aperfeiçoando o conceito e compondo incessantemente. O resultado foi um trabalho consideravelmente mais homogêneo, trazendo temáticas sociais, políticas e morais, e inspirado na cultura cyberpunk e no conceito de macrocosmo e microcosmo. Em outubro de 2013, Caleb anunciou seu retorno à mídia, com o anúncio do single "Reach the Stars". O álbum não tardou a sair: em novembro, Dynamite foi lançado mundialmente, com uma coleção de 12 faixas que incorporavam novos elementos de música eletrônica ao som de Caleb, agora mais obscuro e agressivo. Mas foi a sucessão dos próximos dois singles: "Of Minds and Towers" e "Blue", ambos alcançando o segundo lugar na Billboard Hot 100, que alavancou a carreira de Caleb a novos patamares. Caleb foi condecorado então com 5 BBMAs, um AMA e três Grammy Awards, entre outros. Começa então sua segunda turnê mundial, a "Cosmonaut World Tour", responsável por divulgar o álbum internacionalmente, inclusive pela primeira vez na América Latina. Um último single, "Perfect Castles", foi lançado logo ao início da turnê, e se tornou o primeiro #1 de Caleb na Billboard. Dynamite vendeu, até o presente momento, mais de 9 milhões de cópias. 2014-2015: Wayfarer Logo ao final da turnê de divulgação de Dynamite, Caleb começou a dar sinais de que sua próxima era começaria muito em breve. Em outubro de 2014, um teaser para o clipe de "Wish I Wasn't Trouble" foi liberado na internet, apresentando o slogan "Are you lost in your way?" ''(Você está perdido no seu caminho?). Pouco tempo depois, com o lançamento do single, Caleb revelou que o álbum seria estruturado em torno de uma narrativa linear, e que Way (que também é o nome do meio do cantor) seria seu alter-ego e protagonista dessa história. Lançado em fevereiro de 2015, Wayfarer é uma ''rock opera em quatro atos, detalhando a busca do "sonho americano" em torno de temas de amadurecimento pessoal e a chegada da vida adulta. Musicalmente, é um retorno às raízes pop-punk de Caleb e um afastamento da sonoridade pesada e eletrônica de Dynamite em favor de uma instrumentação mais orgânica, com elementos do folk, indie e pop. O álbum se destaca ainda pelo pesado apelo visual, remetendo à Costa Oeste dos EUA, onde Caleb passara recentemente a viver. Influências e estilo O estilo musical de Caleb é frequentemente definido como rock alternativo e pop-rock. Elementos de pop-punk são bastante presentes em "Rebirth", bem como alguns traços de pop e folk. "Dynamite" incorpora elementos da cultura cyberpunk, com traços de hip hop, dubstep e synth-rock. Entre os nomes que influenciam seu trabalho, estão as cantoras Flower, Lily Watson e também Ally Spektor e sua banda Holy but Rival; bem como Annelise Sparks e Smack Forts. Liricamente, Caleb diz se inspirar em suas próprias experiências e das pessoas próximas a si para compor, e que "sente necessitade de ser sincero em sua música". Temas de crítica social são especialmente significativos em "Dynamite", em contraste com o estilo confessional de "Rebirth" Voz Caleb é treinado em canto popular, e é classificado como tenor, com uma extensão de A2 a C#5 (baseada em suas gravações em estúdio). Seu registro médio é marcado por um timbre juvenil e potente, que ganha uma característica aspereza em sua passagem para os agudos. Em seu registro mais agudo, Caleb ora utiliza-se do drive para manter esta aspereza, ora atinge notas limpas com uma sonoridade metálica e dramática. Sua voz perde potência tanto nos graves quanto no falsete, momentos onde seu timbre se torna mais aveludado e doce. Televisão Ao lado de diversos colegas do mundo da música, Caleb atuou na sére musical Scarlet and the Sky Painters, no papel do revolucionário Deméter. Sua passagem pela atuação foi momentânea, no entanto: o próprio cantor declarou, em junho de 2015 à revista Kerrang! que "não apostaria sua carreira como músico-ator", e até o presente momento não se obteve notícias de que o cantor voltaria às telas. Vida pessoal Pouco se sabe sobre a vida particular de Caleb, que mantem uma postura reservada em falar sobre a família, os amigos e a vida amorosa em público. Sabe-se que suas tensões com a família hoje estão desfeitas. Ele desmentiu rumores de relacionamentos com a cantora Amelia, o colunista Albert Fink e a cantora Annelise Sparks, esta última sua amiga pessoal de longa data. Caleb teve diversos episódios depressivos durante a adolescência, e apoia diversas organizações que prestam auxílio a pessoas com depressão, dependência química e auto-mutilação. DiscografiaCategoria:Onyx Entertainment RecordsCategoria:Rock Álbuns de estúdio * "Rebirth" (2012) * "Dynamite" (2013) * "Wayfarer" (2015) * "Underdog" (2016) Singles * The Big Ones (2012) * Break Out ''(2012) * ''The Violets Song (2012) * Sparks (2012) * Anthem of the Invisible (previsto para 2013, nunca lançado) * Reach the Stars (2013) * Of Minds and Towers (2013) * Blue ''(2014) * ''Cowards Like Us (2014; promocional) * Perfect Castles (2014) * Catch Me If You Can (2014; promocional) * Wish I Wasn't Trouble (2014) * Renegade (2014) * Better Off (2015) * Wake Up Tomorrow (2015) * Rock And Roll (2016) * 24/7 (2016) * Handsome Boys (2017) Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Rock Categoria:Onyx Entertainment Records Categoria:Caleb Michaelson